Struck By You
by TheQueenWriter
Summary: Short o/s. Edward lost Bella once due to his inability to control his anger. Will he be allowed a second chance?


**Inspired by the song,**

"**Paralyzer"  
Finger Eleven**

**This is just a short one shot. Hope you enjoy.  
**

* * *

I leaned back against the bar. My eyes roaming the crowd of pretentious snobs who were currently dancing to the latest pop starlet blaring from the speakers while sipping their mojitos and cosmos.

It had been six months since she'd walked out on me. On us. My fingers tightened around the damp beer bottle I was holding. I swallowed down the anger and the last of my drink.

"Scotch, on the rocks." The bartender nodded and took the empty from me before turning to pour my new drink.

I went back to watching the crowd. Emmett was grinding on some blonde bombshell in a tight red skirt. I saw a few other guys eyeing his piece, not that it mattered. He wouldn't let anyone near what he wanted to take home.

At least one of us was going to get laid tonight.

"Drink's up." I turned to thank the guy behind the bar, dropping a tip and turning back to stare at the drunks on the dance floor rubbing up on each other.

There is nothing more awkward than being in a club alone, with no desire to chase women down and bring them home, let alone the backseat of a car.

I enjoyed the warm burn of alcohol in my chest as I took down half the glass in one swallow. This was a get shitty night. Just like every other night since she left. I finished off the drink and signaled for another. And that's how the next thirty minutes passed. Me watching. Drinking. Drinking some more.

I was getting ready to walk out to the back patio for a smoke when my eyes froze on the back of a brunette's head. My gaze swept slowly down her curves and tight ass. The sparkly, navy blue dress was one that I knew well. Had pushed up over those sexy curves many times to have my way with the intoxicating creature encased in its glove-like hold. Her hair hung in loose waves half way down her back. Images of twisting my fingers through the tangled silky mess, pulling her closer to me, my lips at her neck. Her soft creamy skin pressed against mine as I entered her, listening to her moan my name over and over.

My cock twitched in eager delight. Unfortunately, he wasn't going to be getting any of that. Not tonight. Probably not ever. She'd made it perfectly clear when she left, that she was done. That I had screwed up. There was no fixing it. She didn't want me. Unfortunately, my dick didn't get that memo and was begging for her attention.

I took a moment to steal a glance at who she was with. Alice. Go figure. They were always together. Jasper. No surprise, Alice's bitch. But what had my fists clenching was the pretty boy standing next her. His hand reached around and pressed into the dip of her back. I felt my jaw tighten and knew I had to get out of there.

I blew past Emmett and his blonde on my way to the patio, pulling a cigarette from its pack as I went. Taking a deep drag, I could feel the tension melting away. Slowly. I rolled my head back and closed my eyes, taking another drag. As I exhaled, I felt someone tap my elbow. I peered out of one eye at a petite redhead.

"What?"

Did I look approachable?

"Can I bum a smoke? Please?" She threw a lower lip pout my way.

"Whatever." I handed her a cigarette and my lighter. I wasn't in the mood to make chit chat with a socialite, which seemed to piss her off.

I dropped my cigarette and crushed it under one boot, leaving her there smoking and went back inside to the bar to order another drink. I sat down on a stool, quickly scanning the room to find her.

She was sitting at a small table, facing me from across the room. I stared at her full, pink lips. Her large brown eyes. She was smiling and nodding at the douchebag that was sitting with her. She wasn't as into him as I had initially thought. Which made me happy, even though it shouldn't have mattered. Her eyes didn't sparkle when she looked at him and her smile seemed a little flat. I became giddy at the idea.

I ordered another drink for myself and nursed it as I watched her.

Shit, she was beautiful.

I was going to take her home with me tonight. I had to. There was no other option. There had never been an option with her. It's just how it was. I wouldn't let her leave with pretty boy and Alice. Over my dead body. Alice could go ahead and kiss my ass. I wasn't going to let her tell me to stay away this time.

No sooner had that thought crossed my mind than she looked up and caught my gaze. I'm no fucking pussy, I kept my eyes glued to hers. Her lips parted into an "O" and I watched as she ran her fingers through her hair. A nervous gesture that she and I both shared. I could only imagine the sweet blush that would be covering her cheeks and neck. I tilted my glass to my lips and swallowed, my stare never wavering. Her eyes widened and she pulled her soft bottom lip between her teeth. I groaned inwardly. Tease.

Her attention was snapped away when dude reached his hand across the table and placed it over hers. I wanted to punch him. I wanted to shake him until his eyes rolled into the back of his thick skull. It took everything I had to stay in my seat. Every damn deep breath I took, I thought of her tears. How much it would hurt her if I acted on my anger.

"She's not yours, man. Give it up. It's been months." A giant hand clamped down on my shoulder and Emmett leaned into the bar to order two beers.

"Fuck off. I know what the fuck she is. She certainly isn't his either." I spat out.

Emmett held his hands up in defeat. "Okay. I give. Do what you want. Just remember, you're drunk and she's here with someone. Don't do something stupid, man. I don't have bail money." He grinned at me, slapped my back and walked off to find his flavor of the day.

I continued to watch Bella from across the room. Like the fucked up stalker I am.

Bella.

I hadn't allowed myself to think her name, let alone say it, since she left. She was always just, 'she' or 'her', never Bella.

It was my fault. She left because I was a mess. Always getting into fights, getting my dumb ass arrested. She was a damn good woman and I took her for granted. She nursed my wounds, cleaned my cuts, and bailed me out. I suppose there's only so much a person can take, though, and I had pushed her to her limits.

She was crying, screaming at me through her tears to grow up.

"You need to get your head straight, Edward! You can't live your life throwing punches and taking trips to the ER. You are NOT a UFC fighter!"

I remember staring her down. It was fear I was feeling that night. Somewhere deep inside I knew I had pushed too hard. I had gone one step too far this time.

"Grow up! You need to grow up and be a man!"

She was sobbing through her words. I knew I had lost her. I was scared shitless and did what I do best.

I screamed back in her tear filled face that I _was _a man. She took it. She took what I gave her without flinching and she whispered to me the saddest words I would ever hear, that I needed to be a **good** man. That's when she turned her back, picked up her bag and left. My whole fucking world shattered when she shut the door to my apartment and never came back.

The next two months were pure hell. The four after had just been hell.

I traced my finger absently over a tattoo on my forearm. Yup, I'm the dipshit with the girl's name forever etched into his hide. And I didn't give one shit. I wanted her there.

I still loved her.

**xOx**

When I saw him, my heart burst into a fast thrumming. I felt my blush move from my chest to my cheeks and I couldn't stop staring. I hadn't seen him in months and my memories of him had nothing on him in real life.

His green eyes pierced mine and held me captive from across the room. I couldn't look away. He was wearing a plain white tee shirt that pulled in the most delicious way across his chest. I could see new ink peeking out from the collar, trailing up the right side of his neck. His arms, covered in colorful artwork, were rested on the bar. His hair was longer than I had ever seen and sticking out all over the top of his head in a magnificent coppery explosion. Though his posture seemed indifferent, I could clearly see the tension in his stubble covered jaw.

I bit my lip to stifle a moan when he tilted his drink to his mouth. Oh god. I was here with someone else, and I was crossing my legs because Edward was sitting at a bar across the room looking like sex.

I felt a warm clammy hand capture mine, bringing me back to reality.

I was not here to see Edward. I would not be going home with him. I would once again be going home alone. There wasn't enough money in the world that could be paid to me to go home with Mike. He was nice, but he wasn't my type. Alice had insisted I accept the date. In turn, I insisted that she and Jasper come along. I didn't want to be alone with Mike, but Alice and Jazz had run off and I couldn't find them anywhere. She was so dead.

I smiled at Mike, hoping that I didn't look like I was in pain. My eyes darted to where Edward sat. He hadn't moved. His eyes still focused on me, looking from my face to the table where Mike's hand covered mine. I discreetly pulled my hand away, pretending to need it to dig through my clutch.

Six months and he still owned me. I struggled to keep my breathing under control.

"Wanna dance?" I could barely hear Mike over the music and my thoughts.

"Uhhh hhm, I don't dance. I have a problem with balance. Namely, that I don't really have much of it." I smiled at him in hopes of his understanding.

"Oh. Okay. Well, then I guess we can just sit here and enjoy each other's company." He winked at me and I wanted to roll my eyes. I felt bad, and I felt stupid for allowing Alice to talk me into such an awkward evening.

"Bellllllaaaa!" I heard a loud deep voice holler my name and before I could make sense of it, I was pulled from my seat into a giant drunken hug.

I laughed when I realized it was Emmett and wrapped my arms around his neck tightly.

"Emmett! I've missed you." I smiled into his handsome face. Emmett was a like a hurricane. Huge, powerful and on occasion, massive amounts of destruction followed in his wake.

He has the sweetest dimples when he smiles, though. He really is just a giant snuggle bear. And if I ever said any of that out loud, he'd kill me.

I clung to him for dear life. More than just welcoming the distraction from the date from hell, I wished he would carry me out of this stupid place, take me home, tuck me into bed with cookies and tell me everything was going to be okay.

I heard a throat clear behind me and realized Mike had stood up from his chair. Emmett reached out one giant paw without putting me down, to shake his hand. From the look on Mike's face, he wasn't pleased, and when Emmett's hand wrapped around his, Mike's eyes sort of bugged out for an instant. I pinched Emmett on his shoulder in warning and he let go of Mike's hand.

Emmett sat me back down on my chair and excused himself after kissing my cheek and making sure to give Mike a "don't fuck with her" look. I shouldn't have been surprised to see him here. Where Edward is, Emmett is.

"And that would be?" I didn't miss the disgust in the words.

"That's Emmett. He's an old friend." My eyes jumped back to the bar, Edward looked a little more on edge, other than that, he hadn't moved.

"An old friend? Or an old _friend_?" His tone made me jump slightly. I had never seen Mike get upset.

"A friend, Mike." I looked down at the drink in front of me, wishing for ten more. I just wanted this night to be over. I wanted to crawl under my covers and sleep off the entire night. As I sat staring at my drink, lost in thought, a glass was pushed onto the table.

"For the lady." The waitress smiled brightly.

I knew what it was before I even tasted it. A Washington Apple. My favorite. And I knew, without asking, who it came from.

"Who's it from?" Mike's tone was clipped.

"Gentleman at the bar." The waitress nodded her head toward the bar and walked off.

I looked over to where Edward had been sitting, but he wasn't there. My heart plummeted into the pit of my stomach when I realized he had gone.

"Do you know one of those guys?" Mike demanded.

I made a show of looking at each person. "Nope." I picked up the drink and guzzled it down, waved down a waitress and ordered another.

**xOx**

She was fucking gorgeous. And she was wrapped around Emmett. My best friend. I knew it wasn't anything. They were friends. Emmett still talked to her and saw her here and there. I grinned as her date stood. As if he was going to do shit. If Emmett wanted to walk out of there with Bella, he would. The puny pretty boy wouldn't have stood a chance.

While she was distracted, I ordered a drink and had it sent to her table. I grabbed a beer and walked to a darkened wall, closer to where she was, but where she wouldn't see me.

When the drink was delivered, she looked straight up at the bar to where I had been sitting, I watched her pretty mouth frown and her slender shoulders fall a little. She recovered quickly though when he started questioning her. I couldn't keep the smirk off my face.

That's right. I know what my girl likes. And apparently she didn't like that I was no longer sitting where she could see me.

She emptied the drink and I watched as she ordered another. I wanted to go shove that kid off his chair and take his place. She was not happy. She didn't want to be there with him. She was drinking away her misery. I should know. I do it all the time.

I snagged the waitress on her way back to the bar after she left Bella's table.

"Double her order and put it on my tab." She smiled and nodded.

Was I getting Bella drunk? No. She could hold her liquor. I was getting her tipsy. Tipsy enough to not kick me in the balls when I approached her later. Even with all the evidence pointing toward her being okay with me, I couldn't take any chances. The last time I had seen her she had told me to be a good man. I highly doubted a "good" man would be pursuing a woman who was so obviously on a date with another man. I had made my bed and I had laid in it for six damn months. I was done. I wanted her back. I was getting her back tonight. Fuck that puny pretty boy.

"Hey there." The same redhead from the patio danced up on me. She smiled through her blood red lipstick, flinging her hair over her shoulder. "Care to dance?" She ran a red tipped finger up my arm.

I leaned down, my face inches from hers, "Sorry, sweetheart, not tonight. You run along and play with your girlfriends."

There was no way this girl was over eighteen. She screamed fake I.D. She pouted her lip at me and was opening her mouth to say god only knows, so I cut her off.

"You're what, eighteen?" Her eyes grew wide and she stepped back. "That's what I thought. Why don't you go ahead and go back to your friends, enjoy your night, get home safely, and I won't mention to management that you're underage."

She nodded as she backed away. I grinned at her and she blushed and turned around, heading back to where her friends stood.

I glanced back at Bella's table in time to see her arguing with her date. There were two new drinks on the table in front of her. This was either going to work in my favor, or against me. She could easily get pissed at me for sending more drinks, full well knowing she was with someone else.

I watched as her forehead creased and her lips started moving faster. I watched his hands curl into fists under the table. Those had better be for me, pal. If he even tries to touch her, he'll be a dead man. I will knock his skull into next year.

I observed her getting up from the table, shaking her head. She had finished one of the two drinks and gathered as much balance as she could muster while wearing those crazy tall heels.

She was walking straight at me.

That's when I realized I was standing near the women's bathroom. I moved further down the wall, watching her disappear into the doorway.

I looked back at her table, her date was pulling his tweed jacket on and standing up. Did he think he was leaving with her? I laughed out loud at the thought.

I pushed off the wall as I saw her exiting the bathroom. Reaching out I grabbed her hand, pulling her back toward me. She stumbled and her arm flailed out as she collided into my chest. I quickly turned us around, pressing her into the wall.

"What the hell!" She smacked me in the arm with her tiny purse.

"Bella." I stared down into her chocolate eyes. Her lips parted as her breathing became unsteady. I rested my hand at the base of her neck feeling her pulse race under my palm. Her skin was warm and I could smell flowers and honey. She bit her bottom lip and looked up at me.

"I've done this for six months, Bella." My voice was strained. "I need you. So much." She didn't move as I bent down, our lips inches from touching. I pulled her face to mine, my fingers pressing into the back of her neck. I tilted her head and covered her lips with my own. She didn't move, staying stone still. I pulled her bottom lip between mine, my tongue running across the soft warm flesh. She wrapped one tiny hand around the back of my neck and a whimper escaped her throat as she opened her mouth to me. She pressed her tight little body into mine and attacked my mouth. Her teeth bit down on my lip and I almost shot a load in my pants.

Jesus fuck! I was taking her home with me.

I pulled away from her, holding her face in my hands. "Come home with me, baby." My thumbs brushed the soft skin of her cheekbones. "Please."

She inhaled, her chest rising and pressing into me. "I can't. I mean, I can't just leave Mike. I'm supposed to be on a date." I grinned when she rolled her eyes.

"You don't want to be here. You don't want to be with him. The fucker can go hang out with Alice and Jasper for all I care."

She stared up at me.

"I know, it's not.." she cut me off, placing her finger over my mouth.

"I miss you, Edward."

That's all it took. That's all I needed to hear.

"Let's get the fuck outta here." I grabbed her hand and started pulling her through the crowd. I threw a quick middle finger salute to the fucker in the tweed jacket as I passed. If I couldn't hit the asshole, I could at least let him know how I felt.

In her slightly inebriated state, Bella kept stumbling, slowing us from our exit. I grabbed her, tossed her over my shoulder and wove through the sweaty drunks. I felt her smack my ass and laugh.

When we reached the curb I stood with my hand out to hail a cab.

"You can put me down now, Edward." She giggled. "I'm not going to run away."

"I know you aren't, but I don't want anyone else trying to steal you either." I kept looking back over my shoulder, just waiting for Alice to come screaming out the doors to make a scene.

When the cab pulled up, I opened the door and gently set Bella on her feet, smiling as she bumbled her way into the backseat.

I leaned down to watch her move across the seat, she twisted, wiggling a finger at me. I dropped quickly into the stale scented car, leaning forward to give the driver my address.

I leaned into Bella's ear, pushing her hair aside and whispered, "Is this real? Are you real? I can't stand waking up to another dream, baby."

She grabbed my face, and looked straight into my eyes. "If this is a dream, it's the best one I've had in forever." Her lips parted over mine and I tasted the sweetness of Bella mixed with alcohol.

It's a miracle we made it to my apartment door unscathed. I ended up carrying Bella up two flights of stairs as she attacked my neck, jaw and ear. I jammed the key in the lock and twisted, damn near breaking the key off in the hole. I kicked the door open, it hit the wall inside and came back to smack me in the elbow.

"Son of a _bitch_!" I let Bella down so I could rub my arm.

She closed and locked the door before heading straight for the kitchen.

"What are you doing in there?" I came around the corner to see her digging in the freezer for ice. She was making me an ice pack. See? Nurses my wounds.

"Baby, that's not necessary. It's just a little bump." She spun on those heels and my breath caught. Bella was in my kitchen. Bella was making me an ice pack because a door hit me in the elbow.

"You don't want it to swell. It hit you pretty hard."

Bella made me hard. And I was fully prepared to show her just how hard.

She pulled a zip lock bag from a drawer and was working with her back to me. I walked up behind her, one hand resting at her slender hip, the other gathering the silky strands of her hair, sliding them over one shoulder. I pushed my nose into the crook of her neck, breathing in her honey flower scent. She shivered and chill bumps broke out on her skin.

"Edward." She breathed out my name and I watched her hands grip the bag of ice tighter.

"Bella." I murmured into her skin. Parting my lips, my tongue tasting the tender flesh of her neck. I had missed this. Missed kissing her, touching her, breathing her in. If I died right this moment, I would die happy.

She was mine. I didn't have to lay in bed wondering where she was. Who she was with and fighting to keep myself from calling her.

She turned slowly to face me, draping her arms over my shoulders, her fingers combing through the back of my hair. There was something I needed to get off my chest before we went any further. I wanted to be certain she was really with me. I couldn't handle letting her walk away again.

"Bella, I want you to know that I have been working, very hard I might add, to be a good man. For you. All I want in this world is you. I'm willing to work for it, baby. But I want to know if you're willing to give me that chance."

Her eyes were soft and she smiled at me so sweetly that it took everything I had not drag her mouth to mine.

"Edward. I know everything. I know about the counseling and the therapy. I ask Emmett about you all the time."

I raised a brow. She asks about me? All the time. I blew out a shaky breath and closed my eyes.

"Don't be upset. Please don't be upset, Edward. I missed you so much. I wanted to be with you in whatever capacity I could. It was selfish and I shouldn't have asked Emmett."

Her voice started to hitch, she was getting upset.

"Bella. Bella. I'm not upset. At all. I could never be upset with you. I'm just, surprised. I didn't think that you were interested in what I was doing. Until tonight." I held her face in my hands. "I am so far from upset."

**xOx**

I had asked myself this evening while sitting at the table with Mike, if I was ready to actually confront Edward.

When he cornered me outside the bathroom, I wasn't sure what he was going to do. He had seemed irritated. As soon as he said my name, everything else just went away. Nothing ever mattered when Edward was around. It was as if I physically ached to be with him, and when he was touching me, the aches went away.

And here he was, after my confession of sneaking around and talking to his best friend, gaining what should have been private information, telling me that he wasn't upset.

Asking me if I was willing to give him a chance to prove himself.

"You've been proving yourself. You just didn't know it." I breathed in deeply, trying to compose myself.

"I miss you more than I can even put into words, Edward. I was so sure, certain, you wouldn't want me back after I walked away. I have been bracing myself for months for the day that I would bump into you and you would either ignore me, or would have moved on."

He lifted my chin to look at me.

"I can't move on. You are my life. There is no one else for me, Bella. Just you." His lips curled into a heart pounding grin.

He had always been rough around the edges, quick to throw the first punch, eager to get in the mix. Despite all of that, he was, without exception, a total prince when it came to me. He treated me like a queen. I would get him home, clean him up, and he would apologize profusely for his behavior and kiss me until I forgot everything but us. Until the next morning when I woke up and looked at his bruised face or chest. It got to the point where I couldn't do it anymore.

I had begged and pleaded with him to get some sort of help for his anger issues. I tossed out ultimatums that I never followed through on. Because I loved him. After one particularly ugly evening, I walked out. He was screaming at me. Blood dripping from his cheek where he'd been hit. I couldn't handle seeing him get hurt anymore. Or worse. I couldn't deal with this side of him any longer. I told him he needed to grow up and be a man. It was the completely wrong thing to have said. His face turned red and he screamed back at me. I didn't know what else to do, so I walked out. My heart was broken, I felt alone and I missed him before I even closed the door. I was hoping that he would get the help he so needed. Even if meant having to give him up.

The six months following were no picnic. I didn't sleep well. I had panic attacks out of nowhere. I would call Emmett at all hours of the night. Bless his sweet heart, he never turned me away. He would come to my place and bring me my favorite cookies and beer and sit and watch mindless television with me.

Alice was supportive at first, but then started pushing me to get back out there. Which is how I ended up on horrendous date number nine, with Mike. The previous eight had all been set up by Alice. Blindly. Never again. Thank god, never again would I let that pixie try to set me up with any man or thing.

"I just want you. That's all I have ever wanted." I tugged at the hair at the back of his neck. He lowered his face to mine, his lips brushing mine, his intoxicating scent surrounding me.

"It's just not the same without you." I whispered into his lips. "Nothing seems right without you. My heart is broken without you."

He wrapped his large hands around mine as I pulled my fingers through his hair, dragging my hands to his chest.

"I gave my heart away long ago, Bella. You took it with you when you left. I have no use for it if you're not in my life."

His lips pressed deliciously warm and soft into mine. His hands held my own tightly over his heart. My lips parted, eager to taste him. My toes curled in my shoes as his tongue swept over mine. I attempted to pull my hands out of his so that I could touch his face, his neck, his hair, he wouldn't let me go. It was all so maddening. I couldn't touch him, he wasn't touching me, so I did the next best thing, I pressed myself up against him. Our hands caught between us. His groan was evidence he couldn't hold out much longer.

"Bella." My name vibrated from his lips to my own.

"Hmmmm.." I hummed back. I felt him smile, his teeth scraping lightly against my lower lip. I let out a shuddered breath and in that instant something snapped. Edward gripped my waist, lifting me effortlessly onto the counter, one hand fisted the hair at the back of my neck, he pulled until my throat was exposed. His eyes grew dark as he traced a finger down the sensitive skin, I stopped breathing and my eyes closed.

When he spoke, his voice was raspy, "Bella. Look at me."

I opened my eyes to the most glorious site. Edward was looking down at me. A thick strand of hair fell across his forehead and his jaw ticked in the most delicious way.

**xOx**

I stared down at the sweet angel, perched on the counter, willingly giving in to me. Handing herself over. The most precious gift.

Her dark eyes held mine. I could see her pulse racing at the base of her throat. Tempting me. I leaned into her. Running my nose over the soft skin of her jaw, tracing a line down her neck. My fingers still tight in her soft hair as she exhaled a shaky breath.

I opened my mouth at the spot where her skin danced with excitement. Savoring the taste and feel of her. I groaned when she started pleading in quiet whispered tones. Inhaling deeply, I stood back, letting her go.

She opened her eyes, startled from the sudden movement. Resting my hands on either side of her on the counter, I stared into those deep wide eyes. Watched as the tip of her pink tongue dances along her lips.

"You are so beautiful, Bella. So fucking gorgeous."

She reached forward, twisting her tiny hand into the front of my shirt, pulling me closer.

"You are so beautiful, Edward. So fucking beautiful." She smirked and tugged me into her lips. "Now," she whispered, "shut up and kiss me. You're not the only one who's been waiting six months for this."

_Fuck yeh! That's my girl._

My fingers moved to find the zipper at the back of her dress, pulling it down slowly as her tongue did the most obscene dance in my mouth. I fucking love this woman. I got about halfway down her back when I felt the counter vibrate and heard the tinkling sound of music.

_What the fuck is that?_

The vibration started again followed by the same damn music.

She leaned away and grabbed her bag.

"Sorry." She pulled out her cell phone and immediately a little growl left her pretty mouth.

"What?" I leaned over her hands, reading what was on the screen. I snorted.

Apparently Alice was told about the crazy man who saluted Bella's date and dragged her out of the club. And, Alice knew exactly who that crazy man was. Me. And if Bella didn't text her back "ASAP" she knows where the crazy man lives and will show up with Jasper.

I rolled my eyes. Muttering under my breath, "Bring it."

This did not sit well with Bella, who looked up at me, cocking an eyebrow.

"Baby. I didn't mean it like that." I let out a breath.

The phone vibrated again. Another message from Alice. Before I could get another word out, there was banging at the door.

"Are you fucking kidding me?" I looked at Bella. She looked just as pissed as I felt. "What the fuck does she want, Bella? You're a big girl. You can decide for yourself who you want to go home with." I smacked the counter with my fist and turned away from her, pinching the bridge of my nose. Attempting to calm my frustrations.

"I don't know, Edward. I guess she wants to make sure that I'm okay." Her shoulders fell and my heart sunk.

"Dammit." I tipped her chin to look up at me. "I love you, Bella." My lips brushed hers as I reached to pull the zipper back up on her dress.

There was more banging and I could hear Alice's high pitched bitch voice yelling my name.

I held a hand out to Bella and helped her off the counter before I stalked through the apartment to unlock and open the door.

"What do you want, Alice?" I growled. Holding the door tight in my hand, leaning against the door frame. There was no way in hell I was letting her in. She could fuck off.

"Where is she? What did you do, you ass!" She pushed my chest.

I looked past to her to where Jasper stood. "You better get your midget in check, man. I'm in no mood to be screamed at."

"Midget! God, Edward. You haven't changed at all. Why don't you get _yourself_ in check!" She poked a little midget finger into my chest. "I told you to stay away from her. You're no good for her."

That's all it took. I felt Bella push against my side to get under my arm. She moved to stand in front of me, eying Alice.

"What? Alice? You told him to stay away from me?" The hurt in her voice almost brought me to my knees.

"Hell yeah I told him to stay away from you. He would ask how you were doing. It was none of his damn business." Her gaze moved from Bella's to mine. "He's an angry loser who broke my best friends' heart. He had no right to ask about you. Selfish asshat." She glared up at me.

I wanted to close the door. I wanted to slam it shut and drag Bella back into my arms and hide. I _was_ a fucking loser. I was a total piece of crap and did I really deserve her? No. Probably not. But she was here. With me. That meant something, right?

"Alice, you had no right, _none_, to tell him to stay away." Her hands went to hips. "I understand that you were trying to look out for me, but don't you think that I can look out for myself? Or do you think I'm not fit to do so?"

Alice stuttered a bit and it made me smile inwardly.

"Furthermore, Alice, I am done being set up with these drips. You need to stop. I've asked you nicely not to set me up. Now I am telling you. You know how I feel about Edward."

Alice stared at her friend, mouth open, and I did a victory lap in my head.

"Bells, I just, I don't want you to get hurt. And you were so, sooo hurt. I can't handle that hurt again. I love you."

I thought for sure Bella was going to hug her. Tell her everything was okay. Fuck me, I was shocked when the next words out of her mouth were, "Go home, Alice. I'm done for the night."

She turned, grabbing me by the waist and pulled me back inside, slamming the door behind us.

Her arms wound themselves around me, and instinctively I pulled her in close, dropping light kisses on the top of her head.

"I'm sorry, Bella. I didn't mean to cause an argument." I was getting ready to offer her a drink, when her hot little hands slipped under the front of my shirt.

"Take it off, Edward. I want to see you." Her voice was soft and demanding and her delicate hands ran over my bare skin as I tore the offending fabric over my head, tossing it on the floor.

Her lips moved slowly over my chest and all I wanted to do was throw her down on the ground and have my way with her like the depraved man I had become. When her lips paused, I looked down into her upturned face. She had come to one of my newer pieces and looked at me expectantly.

"I don't own it. I told you, you took it with you when you left." She traced her fingers across a stitched line over the spot where my heart resides. The guy did a fucking awesome job. The stitches and torn skin actually looked pretty damn real. She said nothing, just pressed her lips over the artwork and then turned her back to me, lifting her hair.

"Unzip me?" She looked over her shoulder at me, lips parted and at that moment I would have gladly eaten dirt and shit if she asked.

I lowered the zipper, pressing slow kisses down her neck and spine as I went. When I made my way back up, she turned to face me, allowing the dress to fall to the floor between us. She stood before me in nothing but black lace and bare skin. My dick slammed against my jeans begging to be let out. I devoured her with my eyes. Perfect isn't even close to what Bella is. Her pale soft skin was almost glowing in the low lamp light and I had to take a step back when I saw something next to her left hip, peeking out from the scrap of lace.  
I looked back up at her and she was chewing her lip, nervous habit she's had forever.

"Bella, did you...?" She nodded and I dropped to my knees faster than she could blink. The room was suddenly absolutely silent. I couldn't even hear her breathing anymore and worried for a moment that she was going to pass out.

I pulled the lace away and Jesus, I about fucking bawled my eyes out like a fucking girl when I saw what she had done.

There, in black ink, permanent fucking ink on my Bella's perfect skin, was my name. In my handwriting. Shit. I didn't know what to do. So I sat there on my knees in front of this amazing woman and wrapped my arms around her, pressing my face into her stomach, breathing her in. Her fingers pushed through my hair, pulling at me to look up at her.

"Is it okay?" I felt her twist a piece of my hair around her finger.

"Is it okay?" I stared at her. "Bella, fuck. It's... I just don't have any words. It's absolutely more than okay, baby." I shook my head, feeling her nails scratch at my scalp. "Fucking stunning." I pressed my lips over the tattoo and squeezed her hips, holding her against my mouth.

I had to have her.

I lifted her as I stood, her long legs wrapping around my waist, my hands twisting tightly in her hair, as I backed her into a wall. Her moans sent me into a frenzy.

**xOx**

I dug my heels into his jean clad ass in an attempt to pull him closer. I felt the cold metal of his belt buckle press into my stomach, the pull of his fingers in my hair, his mouth hot roaming my neck.

I reached between us, pulling at the belt, groaning in frustration when I couldn't get it to open. I felt his breath on my throat when he exhaled a chuckle at my failed attempts.

"Ass." I hissed between breaths.

"Yeh, but I'm your ass." He grinned sinfully down at me. I squeezed my legs tighter around his waist and watched his eyes roll back behind half closed lids.

My name left his throat in a growl and the next thing I knew, we were in his room. His arm wrapped tightly around my back as he kicked off his shoes. He laid me back against the soft bed, then stood back.

His eyes burned into mine while his fingers worked at the belt buckle and then slowly, deliberately he opened each button on the fly. His stomach was tight and I could see the muscles moving in his forearms.

I sucked in a breath and my heart stuttered when I realized he had gone commando. He stood tall and proud and I whimpered when the denim hit the floor and he crawled between my legs, covering my body with his.

"Edward, I need you. Please." I didn't care that I was begging. My panties were soaked and I needed him to touch me, needed him inside of me.

His hands cupped my face, my eyes on his.

"Please, please." I wrapped my legs around him, pulling him into me.

"Fuck, Bella." His voice was rough. His hips pressed into mine and I almost sobbed when I felt the heat of his naked body against mine.

He sat back on his knees, dragging rough fingertips down and across my hips. He hooked my panties on either side and slowly slid them down my legs.

His fingers danced back over my knees to my inner thighs causing my stomach to clench in anticipation.

"My god, you're fucking exquisite." I watched as his tongue traced a slow line over his bottom lip and I groaned, my fingers grabbing the blanket on either side of me.

His lips came down on my right knee causing me to gasp and jump. The breath from his chuckle swept across my skin and I grabbed at his hair, twisting it between my fingers. I felt his teeth scrape over the soft skin of my thigh.

"Oh god.. oh god." I gripped his hair tighter in my fist, my eyes closed tight and his teeth nipped closer to where I prayed he'd drag that talented mouth. Hot breath tortured me and I moaned like a sex deprived hooker when his tongue stroked my clit.

"Yes. Please." I arched my back in an attempt to push against his mouth, when I felt nothing, I opened my eyes and looked down at him. His eyes were so dark, his hands gripped my thighs, rough fingers pressed deliciously into my skin.

"You taste so good, baby, but I need to feel you wrapped tight around me." His mouth licked, kissed and nipped it's way up to my chin and then his tongue plunged between my parted lips. He curled our fingers together, bringing them to rest above my head.

He panted a short breath, his nose almost touching mine. My heart was racing and I was afraid it would fly right out of my chest when his dark green eyes opened and met mine.

"Don't close your eyes. Be with me, Bella." His words poured straight into my soul, his breath sweet in my lungs.

His fingers tightened in mine as he pushed slowly inside of me. I shifted my hips to pull him deeper, his eyes became impossibly darker, his jaw tensed and ticked as he attempted to keep control of the moment.

"Please. Edward." I couldn't get my voice to cooperate and the words came out as a half moan half whisper.

He moved slowly inside of me and I met him every time. Chills ran up and down my spine. Being with Edward was like dying and going to heaven over and over again.

His voice whispered into my parted lips, "Love you, Bella." His grip on one of my hands loosened until he let go, dragging his fingers down my bare arm, to my neck and over my cheek.

"God I need you, baby. Don't leave me. Don't go."

His words tore at my entire being.

"I'm not leaving you. I'm not going anywhere. I love you."

I watched as his face twisted, a faint smile played at the corner of his lips.

**xOx**

I rolled over a few hours later, and stared down at the magnificent woman curled and twisted into the sheet next to me. Dark silky strands of her hair cascaded over the blue pillow case. Her soft bare skin almost glittered in the early morning sunlight that was pushing around the seams of the curtains hanging over the windows.

Her breathing changed slightly and a smile touched her lips.

_She is so fucking beautiful. Jesus, don't let me fuck this up. Don't let me lose her again. _

Her eyes fluttered open and as her gaze settled on my face, her smile grew.

I pulled my hand up from under the sheet and presented her with a diamond that couldn't even touch the beauty that she is.

"Bella, I love you. I want to do life with you. I am yours forever."

_Don't let me puke. Dear Lord, don't let me fucking puke._

"I love you, Edward. I want to do life with you, too."

**~*~Fin~*~ **


End file.
